Carry Me Through
by citigirl13
Summary: "We carry each other through it all." Bellamy and Clarke are finally reunited.


**A/N: To quote Octavia, "We're back bitches!" **

**I HAD to write something to celebrate **_**The 100 **_**returning. And how great was the first episode? I loved the fact that both Bellamy and Clarke got arrested – it shows how similar they are, that they will break all the rules to do what they think is best. **

**I don't believe that the Mountain Men are all nice and decent people. There has to be some secret there, but for the life of me I can't figure out what. **

**I can't wait for the next episode. Of course I want Bellamy and Clarke to be reunited, but I have a feeling we will have to wait for a while for it. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. I hope you like the fic and don't worry, I have a feeling there will be many more **_**100**_** fics from me. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I do NOT own **_**The 100 **_**or any of the characters; I also do not own the song, **_**Better With You **_**by The Wild Thing**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carry Me Through<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm better with you, you're better with me;<br>I still miss all our nights, even fights  
>Are all better with you, you're better with me;<br>There is nobody else who could love me the way that you do;  
>Better than you;<br>I still miss all our days and the way you would carry me through;  
>I'll carry you too;<br>There is nobody else who could love you the way that I do._

_- Better with you, _This Wild Thing

* * *

><p><em>So it's come to this, <em>he thinks. Here he is, sitting in a roughly-made holding cell in the remains of the Ark – or to be more precise, the Mecca Station. He wants to laugh when he thinks that he has gotten all the way to Earth, yet he is still stuck on the Ark. _Bloody fucking hell_.

Worse, he is stuck in a cell when he could be doing something else. Like looking for the others – Clarke, Jasper and the rest of the 100 camp, who are hopefully linked with Octavia (though that is probably wishful thinking. He just has to have faith that Lincoln will protect her).

But even if he wasn't looking for them, he's useful in other ways. Like explaining about the Grounders, about medicine, about where they think is best to hunt and where to stay out of. He is the _leader_.

He _was_. Bellamy grits his teeth, thinking about Kane. Fine, let him be in charge – but he, Bellamy, should be given proper respect. It was him, Finn, all the "delinquents" who had survived. He should at _least_ be listened to, if not in charge of his own group.

He snorts at himself. Right now his _group _is five kids, if you're including Murphy (which Bellamy is, because he should be able to kill that son of a bitch. Murphy _hanged _him, for fuck's sake).

He spends three days in the prison. Three days where Finn comes in and out, giving progress on Raven and informing him about Murphy, and what the adults are planning to do. As far as he goes, Spacewalker is okay. He's a good person. He's moody and suffers from _morals_ which makes things very difficult. But... As much as Bellamy would rather not admit it, Finn bringing the Reapers to the battle was a stroke of genius. It was a close call anyway, but Finn bought them more time. Hopefully the Grounders destroyed the Reapers, and they destroyed the Grounders.

But if that's true... Who took Clarke and the others?

Most of the time Bellamy is alone, and it kills him. It kills him because he is thinking, brooding, analysing everything. He is tearing himself apart for everything he is done: for pushing them to battle the Grounders in the first place, for attempting to push Octavia away from Lincoln, for killing those people up on the Ark, for getting his mother killed. His reason, his logic, grows weaker by the hour.

He thinks about what has happened to the others. He needs to save them. He's their leader, he needs to protect them. Right now he and these people are the only ones that can help, and _they're not doing anything. _

But is it too late? Are they being tortured? Are they already dead?

Those three days are probably some of the hardest days on Earth, worse than even when Octavia was kidnapped, because _everyone_ is missing; because he is beginning to question everything he has done in his life.

On the fourth day there are footsteps. Bellamy raises his head. He is already been fed breakfast (the remains of the saved food that the Ark brought, because they clearly aren't hunting) so he assumes it is Finn, coming to give another report.

Instead he finds Kane standing at his cell door (what is going by now? President Kane? Lord Kane? King Kane?).

"Come to charge me with something else?" he asked – growled. "Or are you going to put me to death? Hanging seems to be a good choice. Ask Murphy." He gives a sort of combination of grin and grimace, because he should have finished the job the first time.

Kane doesn't even smile. Instead he nods to one of his henchmen (he is reminded of the Grounder leader) and unlocks the door. "Come with me."

Bellamy follows without a word. If he wants to talk with him then fine, he'll talk, if for no reason to find the others. He is led out of the wrecked structure of the Ark.

Looking back he would think of this as one of the best moments as life.

He steps out into a crowd of people. At first the light blinds him and it's only a blur. Then he hears a cry, loud and joyful. "_Bellamy!_"

Bellamy freezes. That sounded like Jasper.

Then there were more cries, shouts from all sides:

"It's _Bellamy_!"

"Bellamy's _alive!_"

"_Bellamy!_"

He blinks and focuses. It's like a dream. The 100, his _people_, are all around him. He looks round, completely stunned. They're all _here_. People pull at him from all sides and he is hugged, cheered, laughed at. Miller grabs his hand, pulling him into a hug. Monty slaps him on the shoulder, and Jasper practically tackles him to the ground. Everyone is cheering for him, so pleased he is alive.

He looks further, out of the crowd of children to the adults. They all appear as stunned as he is. These children have their own opinions, their own views; they are wild; they run things, they know how this planet works. Suddenly the adults are the ones left clueless.

Bellamy doesn't know how it happens, but a path is left between the kids and he lets himself follow it. His eyes search all the faces he passes by, a grin stuck on his mouth. He can't stop his eyes from looking, from peering round at all the kids that have come back.

He has reached another end of the Ark, where the path ends. He wants to turn around and search the crowd of kids again, but he catches the sight of curtains being moved away. A glimmer of gold hair appears and Bellamy stops. She stops too. Clarke and Bellamy stare at each other, unmoving and silent as they look over at each other.

He breathes out.

She leaps towards him, pulling him into a hug, his name hissed into his ear. Bellamy clings to her, wrapping his arms round her. When he has his arms round her body, her small waist and his nose buried into her bright hair, he realises that they never actually hugged before. In fact he's trying to remember when they even held hands, when they even touched.

It feels like they have barely held each other until Abby has walked over and is pulling Clarke back. "You need to be looked at," says Abby, and that's when Bellamy looks at her. He notices her new clothes and smoothed hair, but it's the blood leaking from her arm that scares him.

"I'm _fine_," says Clarke when she sees his face, but neither of them takes her word for it and she is shuffled back inside. Abby and her helper start working on her arm, stitching it over Clarke's complaints.

"Clarke, please, we need to help you," Abby says, smoothing her daughter's hair as she pushes her back down.

"Healers always make the worst patients," Bellamy quips from the sidelines.

Abby glowers at him, resembling Clarke so strongly he feels a little spasm of fear. "Perhaps you should wait outside?" she says, not a suggestion at all.

"No!" cries Clarke. She sits back up, keeping eye contact with Bellamy. "Stay where I can see you," she demands.

Bellamy gives a lazy smile (though he wants to grin and throw his hands in the air) and a mock salute. "As you wish, Princess." He sees Abby look back at Clarke, but for some reason she avoids her mother's gaze. When Abby is not looking Clarke shoots him a small smile which makes his heart sing.

Once Abby is done she wants Clarke to go down on one of the makeshift beds and rests. Clarke nods but refuses her mother's help as she sits up on the table. She looks at Bellamy again and then says, "Can you give us a moment Mom?"

"Clarke, you need rest-"

She gives a bitter laugh. "You haven't been on Earth for long Mom; you can't rest here." She glances back up at her mother's frozen face. "Bellamy and I need to talk anyway. We need to discuss things."

"Kane-"

"Does not know what to do." Clarke maintains her mother's gaze. "There are kids who need help. Those should be your priority."

Abby stares at her daughter for a long moment but when Clarke doesn't show a sign of remorse, she nods to her assistance and they leave the room. Bellamy glances behind to make sure they have gone and then approaches Clarke. "Are you okay?"

Clarke gives a nod, her eyes fluttering a little in exhaustion. "I'm okay – _we're _okay," she corrects. "We got everyone out."

"What happened? Where were you?"

She gives him a small smile. "Turns out there are more than Reapers or Grounders. The Mountain Men have huge amounts of technology behind them – they're civilised Bellamy. They have guns and weapons-"

"So we're dead then?" he asks, his mouth in a thin line.

Clarke shakes her head and then stops, clinging to the table. He reaches a hand out to steady her. "They can't go outside. When they do they die from exposure – something to do with the level of vitamin D they have, and they're shooting themselves in the foot because they are staying underground and not building it up – but," she says, catching herself. "The point is they won't want to risk coming outside for a battle, not when we have guns too. Even with suits one little hole would kill them, it would be a suicide mission-"

"Do you believe that?"

Clarke looks at him. "Not completely," she says, "but I sounded convincing there, didn't I?"

"So what would you suggest?"

"Run," she says simply. "Like we were going to do with the Grounders. Let's go to the sea. That's where Lincoln was taking Octavia, right? Maybe we can meet them up."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Low blow."

"Wasn't it?" she asks, giving him a sweet smile.

"And if the Ark doesn't want to come with us?"

She shrugs, looking away so he doesn't see the pain in her eyes. "Then they don't," she says. "They clearly aren't listening to us."

"Kane doesn't like me," agrees Bellamy. "He arrested me."

"I know." Clarke gives a little glimmer of a smile. "I got arrested at Mount Weather."

They two of them smile at each other. There are footsteps and their heads jerk round to find Finn. He stops and eyes the two of them for a second before stepping forward, reaching for Clarke's hand. "You okay?" he asks lowly.

Clarke smiles at him and Bellamy glances away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she says. Finn gives a nod and a smile, and Bellamy is about to leave when Abby appears again.

"Finn," she says, her eyes on Bellamy, "Raven's awake."

"She-" Finn looks back at Clarke.

The girl slowly, delicately withdraws her hand. "Go," she says in a bright voice. "Tell her hi from me."

Spacewalker looks as if he wants to say more, but there is something in Clarke's expression that made him go. Bellamy watches him leave and looks at Clarke's face, her eyes following Finn.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asks. Clarke looks back at him, as if caught in a dream. She doesn't respond, not that Bellamy expects her to. He gives her a smile and a nod before turning away to go outside, to see who is left and to organise the troops.

"Yes," he hears Clarke say from behind him, loud and determined. "But not like I love you."

He stops.

"I need you, Bellamy. I can't do this without you. I realised it at Mount Weather, how much I cared. I would have given anything for you to be there, because you would have taken my side; you would have made me feel sane. We're only strongest when we're together. We carry each other through it all. I-"

At that he turns. She is wiping at her eyes, looking away from him.

He can see that she's scared, and he understands why. Last time she opened her heart it was stomped on. He steps towards her, puts his hand gently on the back of her neck and kisses her. She is soft and surprised, her lips parting slowly when she realises what is happening.

He pulls away despite her pressing herself against him. Her eyes are veiled, lost in what he hopes is lust. He presses a kiss to her forehead this time.

"Don't ever leave me again, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours to make. Seconds to comment. <strong>

**ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
